


Intervention

by unhurt



Category: Canadian Actor RPF, Canadian Actor RPF (C6D)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-10
Updated: 2009-07-10
Packaged: 2017-10-18 16:05:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/190640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unhurt/pseuds/unhurt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Callum is playing a serial killer with iffy facial hair. Hugh is bald. Aspersions are cast in various directions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intervention

  
"This," said Hugh, brandishing a green disposable razor in his clenched fist, "is an intervention."

That got Callum's attention. He stopped fiddling with his cell phone (writing text messages was a pain in the ass, but myspace pages gave him a migraine, and texting was the only way his last three girlfriends would communicate with him when they weren't actually on a date or online together. Kids today, he thought grumpily, then realised his mistake when his inner censor cleared its throat. _Young women_ , it reminded him. _A very important distinction. We like it out here in the not-in-jail world._ Yeah yeah, right, okay, thought Callum, mentally cancelling Tuesday's trip to the teen vampire romance section in Chapters) and looked up.

"It's too late, Dillon. You're already bald. You'll just have to wait for it to grow back. Want me to get you some Just for Men or are you finally going to start ageing gracefully?"

Hugh bridled and counterattacked. There were hand gestures. "Fuck you. And, number one, aging gracefully like who, Mr-Mid-Life-Crisis-That-Started-In-1999-And-Continues-Unabated? Numbers two, three and four, I was not going fucking gray okay, you asshole, it was just that I preferred – preferred, uh – a richer shade of my natural dark brown, and ten through five million and twenty-six? You need to lose the facial hair."

Callum casually gave him the finger and slowly stroked his silver goatee with the other hand. "I like it," he said. "More importantly, girls like it. Dollars to donuts, and despite your bitching, you secretly like it too. So give it up. It makes me look distinguished. I think it even helps my golf game."

Hugh rolled his eyes. "Hey, if you won’t do it for me?" he said, grinning evilly, "do it for the children."

**

In the ensuing 'discussion', one butt cheek and two elbows were bruised, someone banged their head on the coffee table, and Callum almost managed to shave off one of Hugh's eyebrows. And then they had sex. Afterwards, Callum's facial hair was intact. But as it turns out, some stuff _itches_ when it's growing back.


End file.
